<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel's Smile by evil_ontheinside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965093">An Angel's Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside'>evil_ontheinside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, M/M, Sad, War, actually just mentioned mostly, injury descriptions aren't graphic, not sure if there's fluff but maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw him, he thought he met an angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel's Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped into my head and screamed AtsuSuna at me so... yeah<br/>I hope you like it ^^'</p><p>If you want to talk to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/EOntheinside?s=08">twitter</a>, go for it :)</p><p>Background Characters: Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu (mentioned)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he saw him, he thought he met an angel. They said it was normal, that on the brink of death everything looked like it was sent by a god. If that god is good or evil- you find out if you survive.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wasn't quite sure about that because the next time he saw him, this time not close to dying, the feeling was still there. He couldn't keep his eyes away, fixed on the man moving around with a certain grace he could never achieve. He didn't tell anyone this time, didn't want them to think he hit his head too hard.</p><p> </p><p>Though maybe he did. When he saw him the third time, the angelic picture in his mind started to crack. If he was an angel, why wasn't he smiling? Aren't angels supposed to be happy and kind? Spread joy among humans, smile gently at the mortal creatures with eyes filled with kindness?</p><p> </p><p>He asked as much but instead of an answer the other only stared. Stared at him with those piercing green orbs that seemed to pull him back to life that first time they were fixed on him. This time they only looked dead, robbed of any life and joy. As he stared, Atsumu felt his own happiness seep out like water out of a barrel with a hole. Slowly but surely, he would be left dry and empty.</p><p> </p><p>The man took a step back but paused before turning around completely. "Why would I when there's nothing worth a smile." Atsumu was left in confusion but not ready to give up. "Isn't helpin' others enough to smile?" The other paused again after taking two steps away but didn't turn around. A few heavy seconds passed, frozen in time, before the man just left without giving Atsumu an answer.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn't get one until the next time he saw him. Saw him heal someone with his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>No one seemed to notice the twitch of his hands as he placed them on top of a deep wound, smeared them with blood as he locked eyes with the woman dying underneath them. No one saw the clench of his jaw as soft light started to glow around his palms, shining brighter each passing second. No one watched long enough to see the darkness take over his eyes and the tension in his muscles as the wound closed slowly and the woman began to breathe again, calm and steady.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu did. He watched, he paid attention though he couldn't understand. He couldn’t imagine a feeling that would cause such a reaction when helping someone, when guarding someone from death itself, fending a battle bigger than any of the soldiers in the room could ever imagine to win. He found out later when watching one of the younger healers cry in another one’s arms after mending a broken bone. The boy cried. “It hurts,” he said. And with that, Atsumu understood.</p><p> </p><p>In a world where healing hurts, who would do it with a smile?</p><p> </p><p>He started to avoid danger. Where he was previously reckless for his country, he was now careful for the healers. For the people that kept them going, felt pain everyday just for them to continue the fight.</p><p> </p><p>He saw him less those days. Rintarou, as he heard another soldier greet him. A friend, Atsumu learned later on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he managed to get Rintarou to talk. He got sent to the healers over smaller injuries and the other noticed. Asked him if he finally grew a brain and decided that his life was worth more than the order of a high-ranking officer. Atsumu would have laughed at the other’s remark if not for his eyes. They were still as dark as ever, deprived of any happiness, without a mischievous gleam which his tone might imply. Dead.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to see them alive. Wanted to see them shine with joy, feel the heat of rage burn on his skin, the cold of sadness sink deep in his heart and drown in the waves of passion crashing over his head. All he got was beautiful eyes lacking any kind of emotion. It pained him to see them like that. To see Rintarou like that.</p><p> </p><p>He started holding onto Rintarou whenever he healed him. Grabbed his wrist, covered his hands with his own, moved them up and down his arms. The healer didn’t say anything and if not for the lingering touches, only seconds longer after the light had faded into nothing, Atsumu might have thought he didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>Before he left for the battlefield, he made sure to visit him again. Told him not to expect him anytime soon with the confidence of an experienced soldier. Though no smile graced the other’s face nor emotion showed in his eyes the way he said “make sure I never have to heal you again”, was more than Atsumu could have ever hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou’s friend, a young man named Kiyoomi and fellow soldier, approached him as well. Started to ask about his intentions, why he would seek out a healer beyond the healing process.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see emotion in his eyes. I want to see how bright his eyes can shine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi started to accompany him on his missions. The important ones. The ones only experienced soldiers got burdened with. They became a team and a good one. Both of them got injured less, talked to Rintarou more. The healer still didn’t show any emotion but Atsumu liked to believe he was happier nonetheless. At least for a short time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, you get rewarded for your hard work. For your dedication, for your services.</p><p>Sometimes, you get punished for doing what you’re told.</p><p>Sometimes healers get sent out into the field.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they saw Rintarou between the newly arrived soldiers Atsumu's shock was mirrored on Kiyoomi's face. For a second he had hoped it was all just a bad dream or a hallucination of his desire to be close to the healer but they got crushed soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>The first time he saw emotion on Rintarou's face was something he would never forget.</p><p> </p><p>Before, Atsumu thought that seeing any emotion in Rintarou's eyes would be enough for him. Now he knew, seeing no emotion at all was better than seeing him in pain.</p><p> </p><p>They watched soldiers fall every day. Rintarou didn't. He was used to safe them with a touch of his hands, see them get better within seconds. He never experienced the selfishness of those in power.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a young man fall, only able to watch as he was forced to heal the small wound on their commander’s leg. He watched a young soldier bleed out in the middle of a wasteland, not able to help when he could.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou didn't cry but Atsumu believed it was close. They held him that night. Atsumu on his right, Kiyoomi on his left. Safe in the most secure place within hours of traveling distance he let himself feel.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was mesmerized. He imagined countless times what it would be like to see it. To see emotion too big to be contained inside so that it forced its way to the surface. He couldn't get enough. The sight caused an ache inside his heart deeper than he ever felt anything before. He wondered what seeing happiness would do to him. That night, he promised Rintarou and himself to see it one day. Even if it would take him weeks, months or years, he wouldn't give up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day came earlier than he expected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The battle was chaotic that day. He and Kiyoomi had been separated when the other was called for backup. Atsumu was left to fend for himself. Smoke obscured his vision as he fought for hours with no end in sight. The smaller injuries added up but not enough for him to retreat.</p><p> </p><p>Not until a spell hit his back. He had been too occupied with three enemies in front of him that he hadn't noticed a fourth one creeping up from behind. The four left him lying on the ground while blood ran out of a wound over his sides until it started to form a puddle around him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that was it. He never imagined what it meant to fall on the battlefield. Well, of course he did but never in much detail and never did he believe it would become reality one day.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined his brother laughing at him for being dumb enough to get killed in a stupid war but he believed that even Osamu would cry. Cry over the brother he lost as soon as the letter arrived.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his head as two hands made contact with the pulsing flesh of his back.</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes locked with his. He might as well have died right there. Eyes filled with determination seemed to scream at him. ‘Not on my watch,’ they said as he felt a familiar warmth spread from hands into the depts of his body.</p><p> </p><p>There was no darkness in those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt himself smiling as he sat up while the wound was still closing and cupped a beautiful face in his hands. You could call it angelic but Atsumu had leaned from his mistakes. It didn’t need to be angelic to be beautiful. He didn’t need to smile to be kind.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say them. They both knew them; he didn’t have to say them but at that moment it just felt right.</p><p> </p><p>He was still smiling as he opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He saw it. He saw the flash of light coming closer. His eyes tried to focus on it but after one blink it was gone, engraved into Rintarou’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu forgot how to breathe. He felt Rintarou’s weight heavy against his chest and subconsciously caught him in his arms. The healer’s head rested in the crook of his arm, Atsumu’s other hand cupped his face.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his lips tremble and heard himself mutter ‘no’ over and over again while looking around frantically for a healer in sight but it hit him like a slap in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Healers don’t get healed.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze moved as a trembling hand weakly touched his cheek. Rintarou’s hand, still stained with Atsumu’s own blood, gently wiped away the tears that started running down his face. He trailed the length of his arm with his eyes, wandered to his shoulder and over his chest. He hesitated, the look of pain still engraved in his mind but finally looked at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou was smiling. Tears stained his pretty face but his eyes had never looked happier. They seemed to shine brighter than the sun, like the colour of leaves in the middle of spring. Fresh, strong and alive.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu would have given everything for a look like this just a few minutes earlier but now he wouldn’t mind the darkness in those eyes if could hold this living breathing body for just a minute longer.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. Let their tears merge as his own dripped on Rintarou’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do me a favour, Atsumu?” His voice was shaky, barely more than a whisper but his smile didn’t waver, his eyes still won in a contest against the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cold fingers touched his cheek again as Rintarou just stared for a few seconds. Taking in every detail of Atsumu’s face before focusing back on his eyes. The smile became a little wider causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see your smile.”</p><p> </p><p>For a horrifying second, Atsumu feared he wasn’t able to fulfil his last wish. But taking in the pure happiness in Rintarou’s eyes caused his lips to move on their own. Soon after he found himself smiling brighter than he ever did before and took the hand from his cheek in his own, squeezing it gently.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Rintarou’s smile against his own as he moved their lips together and finally whispered the words, like a secret just between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>When he moved away, he closed his eyes and pressed the cold body against his chest. He looked up to the sky. The sun looked like a cheap replica compared to the eyes now engraved in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>